


Reunion

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I've been absent so much. RL's a bitch right now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been absent so much. RL's a bitch right now.

Merlin still has nightmares occasionally, but they double in frequency and intensity after he finds Arthur’s father. Arthur spends a lot of nights lying awake after he’s lulled Merlin back to sleep, just holding him and wondering.

Does it trouble Merlin that Uther is in this world with them, or is Merlin still reliving Arthur’s death, as has been the case with his previous nightmares? Arthur knows that what Merlin did to Davies weighs heavily on his mind, but it’s Arthur’s name Merlin cries out in the dead of night, voice so forlorn that it nearly breaks Arthur’s heart every time.

Sometimes Arthur makes love to Merlin after awakening him, his kisses of comfort slowly turning to quiet passion. Merlin clings to Arthur then, taking him into his body as if he never wants to let him go; and Arthur is consumed by it. At those times it’s as though he’s part of Merlin and Merlin is part of him to the extent that Arthur’s sure he couldn’t live without Merlin. If Merlin should die, Arthur would simply fade, cease to exist. With those thoughts comes strong anxiety—making Arthur question his very existence and how he came to be in the twenty-first century in the first place.

Sometimes Arthur awakens in the night when it’s very dark, and for a brief moment he can’t recall where he is or, worse, _when_ he is. A frantic churning begins in his stomach and his body tenses almost painfully. Then he’ll detect Merlin’s quiet breathing beside him and everything falls into place. All Arthur has to do is curl up close to Merlin, nose at the nape of his neck, and breathe in his familiar scent to make everything right again.

Over the passing days, as Merlin regains his strength, Arthur slowly comes to the realization that Uther’s existence in this time has shaken them both, bringing strong memories of the past into their present. Arthur spends long moments at the bookshop staring off into space before he realizes what he’s doing, imagining what it would be like if his father actually remembers him. He tells himself not to expect that; it will only hurt all the more if it doesn’t happen.

Arthur thinks it would be better to face things as soon as possible rather than let them continue to fester, so when Merlin seems recovered from his large display of magic, Arthur decides it's time to go. It seems to Arthur that Merlin takes a few seconds to fortify himself before he cheerfully agrees, but it could be only Arthur’s imagination. He’s distracted and nervous and can’t trust his instincts.

Anthony Thomas lives on a twenty-five acre farm near Bedford with an unassuming stone house at its north end.

On the drive there, Arthur imagines his father opening the front door to him in at least ten different scenarios, but when they pull up the rambling dirt road to the house, they find Anthony Thomas perched on a rock wall smoking a pipe, curious eyes fixed on their approaching car.

Arthur’s indrawn breath sounds unnaturally loud in the quiet interior of the Volkswagon, and Merlin glances at him.

“What do I say?” Arthur murmurs, not taking his eyes off the man wearing faded dungarees and a flannel shirt standing up from his seat on the wall. Other than the clothing, he looks just the same as when Arthur last saw him alive.

“I don’t know,” Merlin says. “Take it moment by moment.”

They climb out of the car, and Arthur stiffens when Anthony Thomas— _Uther--_ immediately heads for him, eyes wide.

“Oh, my God.” Uther stares.

“Hello,” Arthur clears his throat. Then clears it again.

He holds out his hand.

“My name is Arthur Pendragon.”

Uther takes Arthur’s hand, but rather than shake it, he squeezes it in both of his, eyes never leaving Arthur’s. Arthur sees astonishment in their depths.

“I know you,” Uther finally says after long moments in which Arthur can feel Merlin inching closer to him from behind.

Arthur only nods.

“My God, you’re…you’re the man from my…my dreams!”

Arthur nods again, throat clogged with sudden emotion.

“Who are you?” Uther asks quietly. “Who are you, _really?”_

Arthur can barely get the words out, and when he does, they’re barely audible. He knows Uther hears them, though, by the way the lines slowly ease from his tanned face.

“I’m your son.”

 


End file.
